


Stupid Turlingdromes

by YouHateInvisiblePie



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Gen, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy References, fake cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouHateInvisiblePie/pseuds/YouHateInvisiblePie
Summary: Written for Fandot Creativity Night.The prompt was cursing and/or android.





	Stupid Turlingdromes

        “Things that sound like curse words but actually aren’t,” Douglas suggested a new word game.

         “But doesn’t _everything_ sound like a curse word if said in the right tone?” Martin countered.

         “It’s like the evil sounding names,” Douglas explained. “You can say any word in ‘the voice’, but it has to sound particularly offensive or insulting to count as a curse word. Widget.”

         “What did you just call me?”

         “And that’s how the game works.”

         Martin was still struggling to come up with a single faux profanity, and Douglas was rattling them off with ease (beach, shift, and ship amongst several other colorful fake expletives) when Arthur entered the cockpit.

        “Hi chaps!”

        “Feck.”

       “What are you playing now?”

       “Fake curse words,” Martin explained.

       “Belgium,” Arthur said without missing a beat.

       “What?” Martin asked, confused.

       At the same time Douglas let out a melodramatic gasp. “Arthur! I can hardly believe you would use such foul language like that.”

     “But it’s not _actually_ a bad word,” Arthur pointed out.

     “It doesn’t even _sound_ like a curse word,” Martin added, although his comment fell on deaf ears as Douglas continued speaking to Arthur.

     “Now just because _humanity_ doesn’t recognize it as an expletive doesn’t change the fact that it is an actual curse word to the rest of the universe.”

     “What are you two even _talking_ about?!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone is as confused as Martin, in The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series, specifically the book "Life, The Universe, and Everything" by Douglas Adams the word belgium is considered the worst curse word ever. Here is a quote:
> 
> "But even words like “joojooflop,” “swut,” and “turlingdrome” are now perfectly acceptable in common usage there is one word that is still beyond the pale. The concept it embodies is so revolting that the publication or broadcast of the word is utterly forbidden in all parts of the Galaxy except for use in Serious Screenplays. There is also, or was, one planet where they didn’t know what it meant, the stupid turlingdromes.”


End file.
